Neo Dragon Ball
by Zapsta
Summary: A thousand years after Dragon Ball Z, new fighters have taken over.
1. Chapter 1

_A thousand years have passed since the end of Dragon Ball Z, all of the Z fighters are gone but their descendants live on. Good is in a never ending battle with evil, this is a story of that battle._

The dust settled, a single figure hovered high in the air with a smirk on his face. He had white skin, with purple segments, he had a menacing face, and a screech for a voice. His muscles were notable bulked up and his veins were popping out. His lip was bleeding, it would roll down his chin before dripping down to the ground.

He was looking down at three warriors, each were bleeding much more than he, and each had one notable characteristic; spiked, golden hair. They were all powered up, yellow auras surrounded each of the Saiyan descendants who were looking at the alien in disbelief at the fact that it survived their last attack with barely a scratch. They however were drained from it, running low on fuel, if the fight continued much longer they would most definitely lose.

"He...He didn't he even try to dodge, he took it head on, and didn't even blink." One of them stammered, he clenched his fists and looked down. "Bardock, you're the only one who has a chance. You need to end this, and soon."

The man looked over to his friend, he nodded, and then he looked up at the thing that was staring down at them. He spread his feet, tensed his muscles and began to power up, his veins popped out and his muscles bulged.

**"KAIO-KEN!**"

His golden aura exploded into a crimson one, the ground underneath him rippled downward. He shot upwards, rocketing at Fraust, as he neared he drew back his right fist and planted into his foe's face. As the punch connected it forced his head to violently jerk and spit out blood. He sent a knee into Fraust's chest and then another punch into his face.

Fraust managed to get away from a few attacks and caught his breath. A red disc was thrown at the hybrid who quickly lunged out of its path. As it came back for another go it took another lunge to escape it, he then sent a stream of ki blasts after it. He spun around and brought his hands together, he peered through them at his foe, the image magnified onto him.

"Tri-Beam, Ha!" He belted out, a huge, yellow blast was emitted from his hands at Fraust. It hit dead on sending its mark spiraling downward, landing in lake. After waiting a few seconds a gigantic wave appeared followed by Fraust. Bardock charged him, he managed to get a good left hook in.

Bardock continued the assault with a few knees and kicks, he brought up arms up, cupped them and was about to slam them into Fraust's back when a foot payed a visit to his face and sent him into a rock bed below. He was about to stand up when a powerful, red ball of energy landed on his chest. His hair and aura faded back to normal as his body went limp, the other two men looked at each other in disbelief.

They both jumped into the air and shot blue beams at Fraust, they were easily evaded. As they looked around frantically they were both caught off guard by a barrage of ki blasts that were being launched from above, after a few seconds the attacks ceased.

The two Saiyans struggled to stay afloat, Tarn charged Fraust with all his might. A purple veil covered his body as he did so, halfway through his charge the veil doubled in size, he crashed into his target sending both of them to the ground.

Fraust however jumped right up, he picked Tarn up by the neck with his tail and started to strangle him. Fraust laughed, he was enjoying it. The last Saiyan couldn't stand it, he bum rushed Fraust with all his might but was knocked out of the sky with a lifeless Tarn who was pitched at him.

The bodies fell onto the ground at the same time, the battle was over. Evil had triumphed over good, or so it appeared. A battered Bardock brought himself to his feet, his armor was destroyed and he was bleeding badly.

In his hands were orbs of magnificent light, slowly expanding. Above him the monster was laughing, he was aware of Bardock but obviously not afraid of his attack but started to charge up a gigantic red ball of energy.

The scene was eerie, two incredible attacks were about to be unleashed, there repercussion would effect everything but they had no clue. As the man finished storing energy he threw both attacks upward which were met with an equally powerful attack. In an instant everything was gone, a large explosion caused everything to be thrown away. Everything shook violently and then it was all over, everyone who was there to tell the story was gone.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading guys, this is my first DB story. It takes place a thousands years after DBZ, the events of GT never happened. Also, this isn't Bardock from the movie but his descendant named after him and Fraust is the same species as Freeza and is a sad pun on my part, it's pronounced like Frost. First chapter, also the shortest chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later..._

The light shined into the seven year old's eyes as he stepped onto the stage. He looked over to his opponent, he was the same age as himself, but had a much larger ego and was staring him down as he approached. Tenks smiled as he neared his opponent, his hair was jet black and cut like a bowl with his banes in his eyes. He was wearing a green gi with a black belt around his waist, he gave a slight bow before turning to the announcer for him to start the fight.

The boy standing opposite of him donned a gray gi, his eyes were cold as he peered in on Tenks. His hair was dark brown, short, and spiky. He turned to the announcer and gave a slight nod, the announcer understood and proceeded with calling out their names.

"In the final match of the Junior Division we have Tenks," He paused "Versus," He paused once again "Geta!"

The crowd applauded and cheered for two young fighters, Tenks jumped around merrily while waving to his mother. Geta remained silent, he was staring as Tenks when he noticed a small bit of fur under his belt, Geta knew that it couldn't be a tail as that would mean he was a Saiyan. That would also mean he could transform into a Great Ape, something he had only heard legends of.

'No way this fool could have a tail, it's probably just some type of undergarment, yes, that's it.'

"Three, Two, One!" The announcer shrieked, as soon as he said one Geta snapped out of his thought and sprinted at Tenks.

Tenks jumped out of the way of a kick and laughed, this infuriated Geta even more and he leaped into the air. He charged a yellow ball and threw it at the playful boy, he casually knocked it away. Tenks then glared at Geta, his eye brows narrowed and his grin faded.

"I didn't know we were that serious," He said as he cupped his hands, a blue orb formed, it grew and when it was about twice the size of his hands he released and screamed, "Ka-me-ha-me-haaa!!"

"Wha-" Geta started a phrase but stopped as he needed to leap out the way of the devastating attack, he barely avoided the blue wave as it smashed into the corner upright. He stared down at Tenks with a dazed look his face, 'How can he use such a powerful move?'

Geta shook his head, he flew down towards his opponent while gathering energy into his fists. He threw a powerful punch into Tenks' jaw and then caught him in the cheek, after that he kneed him in the gut before kicking him out of bounds. Tenks stumbled on the edge, trying to stay in bounds with all his might, as he was about to buckle over he charged another Kamehameha wave and used it to blast himself back into bounds, and into Geta who was caught off guard. They both leaped up and then away from each other before attacking once again.

Geta raised his arm, almost like a canon, and shot large spheres of energy at Tenks who simply hit them away. Tenks responded with an attack of his own, he brought his hands to his sides, formed a green ball in each hand, he slammed his palms together and a ripple of green shot forward towards Geta who cartwheeled out of the way effortlessly.

Tenks waited for his foe to make a move before he did but regretted doing so as a yellow charge was launched at him, without thinking Tenks jumped into action.

"Masenko!" The boy screamed as a golden beam shot forth from his palms and collided with Geta's beam.

The beams hit fast, as each boy put more energy into it it formed a large ball of ki in the center, which kept growing as the struggle went on. Tenks dropped down and shot another Masenko at it sending it into the sky and not into the stands with the civilians.

They both jumped down to the stage floor and stared at each other, the tension was almost visible between them.

"What are you?" Geta spat out.

"I'm Tenks!" He replied cheerfully, almost like he completely forgot the past few minutes. As he let his guard down Geta managed to grab his tail and yank on it.

"Stop it, now!" Tenks demanded while wiggling around on the ground in agony.

"Who's going to make m-" He was cut off as an explosion of ki hit him in the face like a train.

"Take this!" Tenks yelled, a fearsome amount of blasts shot forth from his hands at the downed Geta. He then rushed him, picked him up by his neck before kicking him into the air with a powerful kick. He placed his arms in the air screamed while a golden beam sprang to life from his palms, it caught Geta as he was falling and sent him further into the air. Tenks' appearance had changed; instead of his carefree, childish look he had turned much more violent looking as his aura brought his hair up and his veins were popping out. He waited for Geta to come back down, as he went to kick him he came to face with a purple wave of energy that drove him into the ground, hard.

Geta sprinted at him full speed, he jumped and crashed into his abdomen with his foot. Tenks bellowed out a scream but then went limp, Geta stepped away thinking that he had won. Tenks struggled around on the ground as the announcer started to count.

"Seven..." He continued, "Eight..." Tenks managed get to his knees, "Nine..."

Tenks levitated himself up above Geta just before the countdown ended, he stretched his arms up and aimed towards him. A trickle of light formed, it doubled in size, and then again. Geta turned and quickly jumped towards him, he threw a punch but hit nothing but air. He peered around, unbeknown to him a figure had manifested itself behind him. Just as he he realized what had happened he was hit with a powerful blast, he was carried out of bounds into a wall with a loud crash.

Tenks lowered to the platform and smiled, he was relieved that it was all over and that he could rest. Geta, angry about the sneak attack peeled himself from the wall and stumbled towards Tenks.

"You-you cheat!" He said as he let his bloody arm dangle. "This will teach you to mess with me."

Geta summoned a white ball into his hands and threw it into the sky, it expanded into a large, shining orb. Tenks stared at it confused, he felt strange and started to change; his legs and arms grew, his face expanded, his teeth changed into fangs, hair starter to grow all over his body, and he started to thrash around.

Geta flew away satisfied with his work as Tenks completely demolished the stadium and most of the people inside. Everything was reduced to ruble under the gigantic monkey who continued the smash and break stuff, he jumped up and down causing tremors to ripple around under him. A blue beam escaped from his mouth and traveled away from the Giant Ape, it kept going and going until a surprised Geta turned around and tried to block it, the boy was outmatched however and was thrown into a lake below him with a splash.

* * *

**AN: Changed it up a bit with this one, I hope you liked it. I'm slowly making my way to the main storyline so, try to be patient. Thank you catchastar101 for the review, I'll work on it. Peace out.**


End file.
